


Shared Beds, Shared Lives, Shared Traumas

by threedices



Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2018 [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: Haru might be exasperated by them, but they share a life and that is more beautiful.





	Shared Beds, Shared Lives, Shared Traumas

Haru loves them, she really does, but sometimes Shouichi and Byakuran have enough bad habits, alone and apart, to drive her up the wall.

A good deal of their food money goes into marshmallows.

Sometimes Shouichi spends more time on the phone with Spanner or at his computer, than he does with them.

Which, at least, bothers and upsets Byakuran as much as her, Haru knows.

She doesn’t begrudge them their night terrors or bad memories, though.

Or the fact that Shou falls asleep while working.

Or that Byakuran has trouble relating to people meaningfully and emotionally.

They’re weird broken people, but Haru loves them.

They’re hers.

And she’s theirs.

Though Shou kicks of any blanket in bed and gets tangled up in the rest.

And Byakuran cuddles with them until it's too hot to sleep.

And then clings to her and Shou in the morning.

Speaking of, Byakuran is the jealous, clingy type, where it’s hard to keep any but the closest and hardiest of their friends, because he prods and pokes at people’s soft, weak spots until it hurts.

On some of the very bad days, he prods them and tries to dissect their minds and motives.

Because he knows he is charismatic, but he also remembers all those things he did, in another time and world, which Haru thinks was a whole different dimension and doesn’t count as much, but which Shou told her about anyway, because she should know, even she didn’t get all her future self memories, like Shou and Byakuran did.

Sometimes, she is sad that they share those memories and she has none of them, but when she is more realistic and less melancholic, she knows it’s more of a burden than not, and is glad she has none of the baggage they have through all that mess of a betrayal.

Not that she hasn’t night mares about that time. But she tries to keep those quiet, because at the end of the day, they’re her boys and she wants them not to worry about her.  
Sometimes, they notice though and Shou shares his games or music with her and Byakuran takes them all out for dessert.  
If she needs cheering up, he invites Yuni and Kyouko for her and listens to their talk, sharing her ice cream.

They have shared duties these days.

Haru is good at sewing and fixing things.

Shou is great at computer work and building and fixing mechanical stuff.

Byakuran could charm unsuspecting bystanders out if their last shirt.

He gets grocery and other shopping duty.

Especially clothes.

Haru isn’t allowed to go clothes shopping, and never again with Mukuro.

She kind of mourns the lost opportunities, because Mukuro would have been a gorgeous and even willing model.

Mostly if he was bored, and it irritated Byakuran enough.

Shou has no real interest in fashion, but he listens to her talk when he has a bad day and she lets him fall asleep in her lap.

Sooner or later, Byakuran will complain and wake Shouichi up by throwing himself over Shouichi’s stomach.

By the time Shou is awake and ranting about Byakuran giving him ulcers twice in two lifetimes, Haru is choking on holding back her laughter. 

Those are Haru’s favourite moments, because she can laugh at them and they will look at her like lost puppies, before teaming up to start a tickle war.

She loves them, she really does.


End file.
